Born From the Shadows
by ssdaisydog
Summary: 4,000 years after the star forge disappears the galaxy is given another chance, Revan. However Revan can not do it alone. So her two closest friends wait for her return. It is surprising what that amount of time can do to former rivals with a common goal.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.**

**AN: Enjoy my newest story and tell me if I should continue it.**

* * *

PROLOGUE

Malak was finished, but Revan could tell she was dying. She clutched her side where an unlucky strike had pierced her armor. She took another breath and could feel her lungs burning from the force storm. She knew going into the battle that she wasn't at her best but she hadn't expected such a bloody battle.

There were shards of glass stuck in any area of uncovered flesh. So she really had no way to tell how much blood on her hand was from the side wound. Malak had gone low enough to heal himself with dying Jedi. But she would never do that even now with one Jedi left she refused to use him. She collapsed on the ground and used her remaining energy to call out to her bond mate.

'Go Bastila… He is finished.' Revan had barely enough energy to call that out as her vision fazed over.

'What? I know come on lets get out of here.' Bastila called back over the bond.

_That's cute._ Revan thought. _She wants me to escape with her._ 'Go Bastila I wasn't at my best… It's too late for me but not for you.' Revan responded as she tried to take another breath. It hurt a lot and she could tell she was losing too much blood.

'NO! I wont leave you.' Revan could feel her anguish.

'You need to live to tell the tale Bastila. You need to tell the story of how you won the trust of the _Legendary_ Revan.' Revan paused to dull the bond 'I will not let my suffering hurt you. Now go tell our story. Of how us three sith were redeemed.'

'… Malak?' Bastila asked as she felt the bond fade.

'Yes.' And with that Revan severed the bond as painlessly as she could.

'Finally.' A could voice said Revan wasn't sure where it came from for she could no longer focus. 'For a moment there I thought you would never cut the bond.'

All Revan could do in response was take a shaky breath and try to disconnect herself from her body and pain.

'I wont let you die just yet.'

"… Forge…" Revan called out as she recognized the voice. Her body shivered in the energy it took to say the one word.

'Good. Now all you need is to remember.' Revan felt her mind split open and she nearly passed out.

'Hold on a moment longer… Lets see… If you are so ready to join the force… Then lets take you to a time where you can be more helpful…' Revan finally lost conscious.

* * *

"Run Anakin!" Obi-wan yelled.

"Master, please!" Anakin called out from the other side of the room. He watched horrified as the Bounty Hunters cornered his master on the other side of the force field.

"I said run padawan!" Obi-wan screamed, turning back for only a second.

Anakin's body shook as he tried to control his tears. "I'll save you master." He whispered not suspecting that Obi-wan heard as he ran out of the room and to the landing platform.

_I will hold you to that, _Thought Obi-wan as he was shoved to the ground.


	2. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: I don't own star wars.**

**AN: Hope you like this story. I will finish Revanchist Squared I promise.**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

Obi-wan had spent the last week in a male only prison that ranged from teen to elderly. He had made friends with a few of each group. So naturally everyone else hated his guts. He had been stripped of all of his positions when he arrived so no one was sure if he was a Jedi or not. And Obi-wan had every intention to keep it that way. He did not want to draw attention to himself what so ever.

He was out in the court doing his daily chores when his gang walked up to him. "Sorry I'm late for the meeting guys there was a fight in my hall that was rather loud and bloody so they kept everyone behind bars for a while." Obi-wan said sheepishly as the two men around his age, Cody Ordo and Nathan Spar, picked up mops to help him out.

"That's okay Obi." The youngest man, Jason Bacca, said as he led their oldest member, Rick Nolan, To a more comfortable place to sit while still being part of the discussion. "All that's going on is that we decided to join to prison wide campfire tonight."

"They say that a new person showed up last night and is in the med bay." The final member of their gang said as he popped up behind Obi-wan. While Jason was the youngest man, Carter Osani was the only boy. He was easily a preteen.

"So what's the big deal?" Nathan asked with a grunt.

"This new person showed up out of thin air." Rick answered from the sidelines. "The guard was taking his rounds when there was a flash of light and the next thing he knew there was a body laying on the ground in front of him."

"I see…" Obi-wan said as he went back to work. With the three of them they finished quickly and were able to get to the meeting quickly.

The sky was pitch black. Only the fire let off any illumination. The whole prison crowded around it. Enough prisoners were there that a few guards were ordered to watch. There were three sections of people making lines between them. In the middle were the suck ups and Rebels that were slimy thieves and violent petitioners. They were lead by Fred Lamar who was an accomplished killer and thief. The left group was thugs and jocks. They were mostly Bounty Hunters and gangsters. They were lead by a purple Twi'lek named Kross Némon. The last group was Obi-wans. There were the misfits and the heroes.

A light blue Chiss walked to the front of the gathering. He was ex-Republic intelligents and was the slimiest of them all. "I have worked all day to get this one piece of information." He paused dramatically. "The guards say that the person woke up once. They saw all they could get out of the person was a name. The person swears its name is… _Revan_." He finished in a whisper.

Obi-wan, Cody, and Nathan all gasped. Rick merely smiled.

The Chiss turned toward them. "Apparently these three have some ghost stories for us.

Obi-wan soon found him pushed up next to the Chiss along with his two friends. "So do you have a story for us." This Chiss sneered.

"Just don't come crying to us when you have night mares." Cody yelled as The Chiss walked into his crowd.

"You want a story?" Obi-wan asked. "Do you want to hear the story that has been passed down in the order for four thousand years?"

"Do you want to hear of the person that Mandalorians dream to be compared to?" Nathan asked spookily as the fire cast a mysterious glow on them.

"… Savoir." Obi-wan started

"… Conqueror." Nathan said next

"… Villain." Obi-wan spoke again.

"… Hero." Cody finished. "Revan is all of these things..."

"… Yet nothing." Nathan finished for him.

"In the end Revan was neither the light nor the darkness." Obi-wan added his clarification.

"Revan forever stands alone." The Mandalorians finished together. The crowed was deathly silent. Not a single person moved.

"But you want to hear a ghost story?" Nathan asked in a slightly crazed voice just to freak them out.

"Four thousand years ago Revan defeated Mandalore the Ultimate and stripped many of the few Mandalorians left alive of their honor. Revan's victory over us was so great the Mandalorian clans still have yet to fully recover. The lives we once lived are nothing but bedtime stories for small children." Cody started the speeches.

"The Jedi council was against anyone assisting the planets from the Mandalorians. They exiled the Republics greatest Heroes." Obi-wan continued the story.

"Thus creating Darth Revan." Nathan said happily before he dropped back into the ghost story attitude. "Revan made the Republic tremble far more so than the Mandalorians. Revan was a Hero for many but also the greatest traitor. What no one knew was what Revan was protecting us from. For years the Republic trembled, until Malak betrayed Revan to steal his title. The Jedi took that opportunity to steal Revan's broken body."

"They gave Revan knew memories of a smuggler loyal to the Jedi." Cody started again. "But Revan is not so weak. Revan fought it until the end. Revan went on their missions but all Revan really wanted was revenge."

"Revan was the Lord of Revenge for a reason." Obi-wan mumbled.

"When the mission was coming to an end. Revan made Peace with Malak and helped him find light. But there was nothing that could be done. Even though Revan showed mercy Malak was still a dirty cheater."

"Right before the Star Forge disappeared forever Revan vanished. Neither Forge nor master has been seen since." Obi-wan finished as people began to quiver.

"They say that some day Revan will return to bring the Republic to it's ultimate fate." Nathan whispered with a strong Mandalorian accent before the fire died. A few men gave girly screams and the guards decided the story time was over.

"Okay, lets go!" A guard yelled at the crowd shaking his whip. "Come on everyone to your cells!" Obi-wan started off with the rest of the crowd but only made it a few steps. "Except for you." He said in a menacing voice as he pointed his whip at Obi-wan.

Cody and Nathan gave him a concerned look as they continued on with the crowd. Obi-wan remained behind while everyone filed out of the courtyard. "Come on." The other guard growled through his helmet. "The warden wants to speak to you." He shoved Obi-wan toward another exit and they walked Him toward the healing center.

"Why are we going here?" Obi-wan asked nervously.

The guard's only response was to whack his head with the hilt of his whip. They walked to a secret room in the medical facility. Inside there was a body laying face down on the table in prison garb. Standing next to the table was an older man with a concerned look.

"Ah. So you are the Jedi." The old man said as he paced around the bed.

He took a glance at Obi-wan when he didn't respond. Obi-wan looked very nervous and was fidgeting with his uniform. "I need your help."

"What?" Obi-wan's head shot up at he looked at the man with shock.

"Leave us." The warden said to the guards that were still in the room. Reluctantly the two guards left to stand outside the door. When they were gone the warden motioned for Obi-wan to look into a box he had stored under the bed.

At the top of the pile in the box was a mask. But it wasn't just any mask it was the mask that was featured in Revan's chamber in the library. "How- how did-?"

"It was on her when the guard found her." The warden said curiously. "Do you recognize this?"

Obi-wan took one last glance at it as the warden sealed the box. "If I am correct that mask belongs to a person that disappeared along time ago."

"How long ago?" He said peering at the Jedi who looked stunned.

"Four thousand years."

The warden straightens in shock. "You mean this mask belonged to a warrior four thousand years ago."

"Not just any warrior." Obi-wan paused for effect. "The great redeemed Sith Lord Darth Revan."

The warden nodded slowly. "… There is another matter… How is your Jedi healing?"

"I'm no healer." Obi-wan said modestly.

"Good enough… I think I can trust you not to… take advantage of her weakened state." Obi-wan narrowed his eyes but the quickly widened when he figured out what he meant.

"I would never-!"

The warden held up a hand to stop him. He nodded slowly and resumed pacing. "I didn't think so." He called the guards back in. "You will be excused from your duties until she is recovered." He then surprised everyone by carefully picking up the fragile body. "Come then to your cell."


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you everyone for the reviews. I hope I make this story to your expectations. **

**I do not own any versions of Star wars.**

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

Pain

That is all Revan could feel as she swam in a dark abyss. Her mind had repaired itself now and all that was left was to… to what she couldn't remember anymore.

… _What happened?_

Revan gasped and shot up. She clutched her side expecting to feel the result of her harsh act but she was fine. "What- What?" She said breathing hard.

"Calm down you're fine." A voice said from nearby.

Revan did just the opposite and jumped up. She reached for her lightsaber and found nothing. She took a glance down and realized she was in a prison uniform.

'What the?' Then she remembered killing Malak and telling Bastila to leave.

"Do you know what happened?" The voice asked. Revan looked up to find a man about her age watching her with concern and curiosity.

"I believe I managed to place the pieces together…" When he didn't say anything she voiced her idea. "The republic has got me back and through me in here for _betraying_ them."

The man smiled at her. "So are you Revan?"

"Yes." Revan answered with a hard glare.

"Then they would never through you in prison… You and Grandmaster Bastila Shan were right after all."

"What?" Revan looked at him completely lost until all of what he said registered. "Did you say Grandmaster!?" Revan asked half proud half doubtful.

The man nodded "My name is Obi-wan… This maybe confusing and shocking to you so just sit down."

* * *

"So let me get this straight... I'm four thousand years into the future?" Revan asked several hours later. It took a long time for Obi-wan to explain things with her constant interruptions. After that it took about twice as long for her to believe him.

"Yes. Don't act so surprised weird stuff like this can only happen to you Revy." Revan spun around to the sound of Alek's voice, to find his force ghost.

"Al!" Revan said happily surprised.

"You call the Dark lord of the sith _Al_!" Obi-wan yelled from a few feet away.

"No, I'm sure I said that he came back to the light in the end." Revan, who had turned around to glare at Obi-wan turned back around to see Bastila next to him.

"Hey, Princess." Revan said so casually Malak snickered. And Obi-wan's eyes widened in shock.

"Did you just call Grandmaster Shan _Princess?"_ Obi-wan roared, before he hastily bowed and mumbled something about an honor and her presence.

"No." Revan said bluntly as she turned around to glare at him again. "I called my best friend by her nickname among the crew."

"So everyone had a nickname like that?" Obi-wan asked in wonder that a Grandmaster and a Dark Lord would have such silly names.

"Duh. We called Mission kid-." She started

"Only you could call her that." Bastila interrupted.

"Canderous was Mandalorian," Revan continued as if Bastila hadn't said anything. "Carth was Republic. Umm…" She rubbed her chin in thought. "Zaalbar was Big Z. Oh! And Jolee was Old man. No one else really had a nickname." She glanced back at Malak who was smirking at the last name.

"Only you would have the guts to call the hermit, Old man." Malak said as he shook his head.

"What about you did you have a nickname among the crew." Obi-wan asked slightly curios.

"Besides _All Mighty and Fearless Leader_… Nope!" Revan finished with a victorious smirk.

"What about Carth he always called you Beautiful." Bastila asked hoping Revan would blush at the reminder. What happened was exactly the opposite the whole room darkened.

"Not when you were gone he didn't." Revan growled causing Malak to glare at Bastila for ruining the mood.

"And how long was she gone?" Obi-wan asked trying to find a way to make the subject not so dark.

"About a month." Revan said darkly still glaring at her boots.

"Well, then to make it up to you for the next month I will only call you Beautiful." Obi-wan said smirking as She looked up at him and her jaw dropped for one of the first times in her life she was at a complete loss for words. The cell was silent until Bastila took a shot at her.

"Revan close your mouth! Your attracting bugs." Bastila demanded with the same tone she used for Mission.

Revan turned around and stuck her tongue out at her.

"I'm surprised you two are able to stay so long." Obi-wan finally said.

"Well that's why it took so long to appear. We are Revy's conscious. I am her 'dark one' and Ice princess is her good one."

"I am not an-."

Revan cut her off before she could finish the complaint. "Al that's brilliant!" Revan praised.

"- Ice princess." Bastila finished dully. "You two are going to drive me insane aren't you."

"I _do _try." Revan responded with a smirk. "Okay down to business. What is the plan?"

"Um, Plan?" Obi-wan asked still thinking about the previous discussion.

"You know, to get out of here." Revan said motioning to her outfit.

"Um I'm kind of waiting for my Padawan to bust me out." Obi-wan said slowly.

"**What!**" All three of them yelled at the same time.

"You expect your Padawan to swoop in and save you." Revan said at the same time Malak yelled.

"A padawan should not be the one taking care of his master."

While Bastila even commented, "As a Jedi Knight you should be able to get out yourself."

Revan began pacing. "You really trust him to get you out of here." When Obi-wan nodded she continued her pacing. "Maybe- Well I give him a week. After that I'm finding out how to get out of here." Bastila and Malak stared at her in shock.

* * *

**For readers of Revanchist squared. I am still working on that story. After I wrote chapter 16 I realized how bad part two was going to be. Okay, not ****_bad_**** but it is a little boring and I injoy writing the Harry Potter part more. So right now I'm changing the next few chapters and making them different than what I planed and more detailed. **


End file.
